1. Field
This invention generally relates to time-warping, i.e., expanding or compressing, frames in a vocoder and, in particular, to methods of time-warping frames in a wideband vocoder.
2. Background
Time-warping has a number of applications in packet-switched networks where vocoder packets may arrive asynchronously. While time-warping may be performed either inside or outside the vocoder, performing it in the vocoder offers a number of advantages such as better quality of warped frames and reduced computational load.